fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūken Hyōma
---- |name=Ryūken Hyōma |kanji=竜弦豹魔 |romaji=''Ryūken Hyōma'' |alias='The Rat King' (鼠王者, Nezumiōja) Birdwatcher (鳥瞠る, Torimiharu) Black Thief ' ''(黒泥棒, Kuro Dorobō) '''Paragon of Shadows (亀鑑の影, Kikan no Kage) The Fox-Man (狐男, Kitsune-otoko) The Panther (豹, Hyō) |race=Human |birthdate=August 19, X780 |birthplace= Reihai Town, Fiore |gender=Male |age= 20 (X800) |blood type=B+ |status=Alive |hair color=Black |eye color=Onyx |vision=20/19 |skin tone=Pale |height= 178.4 cm(5 ft. 10½ inch) |weight= 169.8 lbs (77.01 kgs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Black |guild mark location= Left Bicep |tattoos/unusual features= A small tattoo "لص" on shoulder |affiliation=Koma Inu S.C.A.R |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Mage Member of S.C.A.R |previous occupation= Circus Performer Thief |base of operations= The Guild |sexuality=Demi-Heterosexual (Demiromantic & Demisexual) |marital status=Single |spouse= None |allies= Nova Scorpius |enemies= Several |relatives= Madoka Hyōma (Mother) Tsuyoshi Hyōma (Father) |magic= Gyrokinesis Ice Magic Shadow Magic |curse=Demon's Eye |abilities=Enhanced Awareness |weaponry and armor= Dart Launcer Throwing Knives Stun Gun Thief's Garb Noisemaker |other equipment= Grappling Hook }} Ryūken Hyōma (竜弦豹魔, Ryūken Hyōma; lit. "Dragon-Stringed Panther Demon") is a former thief and a circus performer turned mage, who is currently a member of the Koma Inu guild. Soon after joining the guild, he formed a team with Nova and Scorpius, which is known as S.C.A.R; a stealth ops unit that deals with sensitive issues such as political hostage rescue and espionage. Known as the The Rat King (鼠王者, Nezumiōja), Ryūken grew up mostly on the streets, as he lost his parents by the time he was only eight years old. Growing up, he made friends with a bunch of other children from the slum nearby and became a thief and a street juggler to survive. Soon his skills were noted by an empathetic old man; Kohaku Kusachi, who owned a traveling circus, known as Kusachi Circus (草地のサーカス, Kusachi no Sákasu) and offered him to join. This man would later on turn out to be a father figure and mentor, who taught Ryūken the art of funambulism and acrobatics; turning him into their star aerialist and trapeze artist. However, unknown to him, the circus was falling; being crushed by the debt, this caused desperate to actually "sell" his own 'surrogate son', Ryūken to a mob enforcer. After being wrongly captured and enslaved for over three months, Ryūken finally managed to escape the fangs of the mob and turned to a life of burglary and crime; using the skills he had acquired over the years. By the age of 17, he came across a Requip mage, who was also proficient with Ice Magic and after befriending this unnamed man, he requested the man to teach him the elemental magic. After mastering Ice Magic, Ryūken took off; though, not before he completely robbed the man and moved to another town, continuing his life of crime and grime. Owing to his prodigious acrobatic skills, knowledge of magic, attire and stealth skills, Ryūken had earned himself the moniker of Black Thief ' ''(黒泥棒, Kuro Dorobō) and later on the '''Birdwatcher (鳥瞠る, Torimiharu). In spite of having a long crime career, he was never unmasked or identified once; this would later on enable him to become a mage. However, despite being a criminal himself, he was never truly able to "take" a life. This is perhaps what convinced him to change his ways and after meeting Nova and Scorpius and working together with them, Ryūken accepted their offer and became a legal mage, working for Koma Inu. It is also during this time, he learned of his secret origins and real parents. He was given the codename of The Panther (豹, Hyō) during his term has a S.C.A.R owing to his speed, agility and stealthiness. Appearance Gallery As a kid.png Ryuken thief.jpg Ryuken 2.jpg ryuken crying.jpg ryuken.jpg the master thief.jpg ryuken thief 2.jpg Personality Ryūken was originally a highly confident, outspoken and bright individual with a warm, vivid aura around him that was further complimented by his haughty yet beguiling smirk. He was also affectionate and convivial; making several friends by the time he was seven years old. In his youth, he also found Detective novels and Crime fiction genre fascinating; wanting to become a famous private eye himself. However, after his father turned to a life of crime and became quite abusive and talked to him in a curt manner, he became demented and was hurt. He was forced by his father into learning the art of lock picking, safe-cracking and thievery and was even contrived to aid him in his crimes occasionally. His father's criminal career drove his parents' marriage into the ground and while this did affect him in a negative way, it was not something he couldn't handle. Tragedy struck the Hyōma family a few weeks later when a corrupt officer wrongfully arrested and charged his father of murder and took him in. After finding out the truth behind his father's reason to turn to a life of crime, he became infuriated with the rich business-class and the corrupt law enforcers. After being bullied for several months by his own "friends" and being called "the child of a beast", Ryūken finally snapped and ended up brutally beating down two of the kids; resulting him in being expelled from magic academy. His mother's drug addiction; an act of coping, only further ignited his rage and after she was found dead in their apartment due to an overdose, he even claimed that if she were not to die because of the overdose, he'd physically overdose that "skank"; this showed his disapproval of his mother's profession as an escort, after his father was imprisoned. Despite being called a "whore-son" on multiple occasions in the orphanage, he managed to stay calm; showing his willingness to wait/patience and he only burned down the face of the security guard with his own cigar after he was all alone in the middle of the night; this showcased his ability to stalk and study his prey, ever since he was a kid. After leaving the orphanage and living on the streets, his personality underwent minor alterations; making him somewhat more jovial and laid back then before, even accepting his fate as a "street rat". He also quickly adapted, showing no signs of weaknesses and befriended the other orphans and street kids; even forming a team of their own and showing some level of leadership skills. He was also very determined to succeed in his so called everyday "missions" and was willing to take risks to do so; this missions would include in him captivating the audiences attention with his juggling skills while his partner stole from them. He'd so far as to perform an act of prestidigitation openly in public; without allowing his spectators to realize what he is actually doing. After being taken in by Kohaku Kusachi, he started looking at the man as something of a father figure and even tried his best to impress him by constantly pushing himself. However, after learning of his betrayal, Ryūken was not exactly angry but was rather dejected and heart broken but told Kohaku before leaving that he understood why he did what he did; making him appear quite mature for his young age. Being treated as a slave and a tool in his captives arsenal, Ryūken became "tougher" and changed his views of the world; even going from being agnostic to ignosticist, as he openly stated that "the entire idea of believing or disbelieving in a superior power or force is simply stupid and not worth his time". He proved his self-worth and resourcefulness by breaking free from the seemingly inescapable prison and punishing his captives. He pursued a crime of life like his father before him, believing he had no other way to survive and since the experience of a heist is "thrilling", an adventurer like him was born to be a thief. Though, he distinguishes himself from the "scum" and the decadent criminals by being rational, calculating and valuing human life. He maintains his sanity through logic and by creating a mental barrier for himself that prevents him from taking a human-life. Perhaps his moral code and unique style is what makes him such an iconic criminal. Over the years, he has become somewhat reclusive since his teen years in his acts; preferring solitude over company. He does not care much for pessimism or optimism. Although mistaken for a cynical individual, Ryūken is actually an austere, stoic and machiavellian person; who spends the vast majority of his time by himself, planning his next move and studying his victim and their residence. His slyness and burglery oriented skills have even earned him strange titles such as The Fox-Man (狐男, Kitsune-otoko) and he is actually pretty proud of it; as if it were some impressive feat. Over the years, he has made a very few friends and prefers it that way, trusting a scant amount of people and even then, refusing to share the full details or information of a mission or his own personal life. He is also known for outright ignoring and avoiding new people, if he doesn't consider helpful to him or his missions in one way or another. It is because of his distant attitude, most who do not know him find him sinister in appearance and demeanor. Despite this and his profession as a career criminal, Ryūken is not callous and is capable of feeling guilt for his actions. He has a razor sharp wit, often remarking on events with sarcasm. He seems to reserve his sense of humor for himself and his close associates. He is also a methodical and skilled actor and these skills allowed him to fool an unknown mage and even learn Ice Magic from him, only to rob him of his goods and leave him alone one morning. He is also a skeptic and stern believer in uncertainly; though his inability to communicate or express his fears with others cause him to come off as an cold and arrogant individual. In truth, he is an individual who has been both emotionally and mentally scared and plagued by loss, betrayal, abuse and torture. Owing to his distrust of people, he generally meets up with his associates and contacts in various disguises and operates under several fake names; each having a distinct, made up persona. His characteristic trait is his resourcefulness and the ability to improvise, as he created his own improvised rudimentary grappling hook out of wood, iron, left over copper wiring and spare tin. He also is not above manipulating people if the need arises; further show casing his cold and calculative side. He also managed to create a Nickel Cadmium compound on the spot and was able to create his infamous Noisemaker after taking a single glance over Shin Inari's concept and prints for his "Omega Spheres". Ryūken could be considered a consummate professional. He is solely devoted to his profession, spending all his time and effort on larceny and honing his skills as a thief into an art. His affiliation of thievery was born out of both desperation to strive and his distrust and even sheer hatred for law authorities as they wrongly pinned the murder of a pregnant woman on his father and gave him a life sentence; something that led his mother to a path of self destruction and her sad demise. For Mr. Hyōma, thievery is a form of freedom from the bonds of society and law. He would often pass on jobs if they are too easy or do not involve proper thievery, while pursuing marks without commission if tempted with alluring challenge or reward. Due to being so adept in the art of stealth, he keeps up a low-profile, that has made his persona as the Black Thief a mystery; causing people to think of the "Black Thief" to be nothing more than a myth. He views himself as a devoted thief; one of the best, if not the best of his generation and refuses to be something he perceives as lesser, be it an assassin or a grave robber. It is also highly likely that he is a demiromantic man; that is, he only experiences romantic attraction after developing an emotional connection beforehand. It would also seem that he naturally prefers women over men. In his mind and in reality, he simply has had an "uncontrollable" life. He did not have the choice to save his father, or grow up in a happy home, he could not have foreseen and stopped his mother's drug addiction, he could help but be shutdown and bullied, he also live on the streets; like a rat, something he again couldn't help as he wouldn't be accepted in the orphanage anyway. He also served as a slave and was more or less confined in a prison-esque center where he was abused and tortured for over an year; because he was paying for the debts that his mentor and father figure owed, again something he had no control over. His attempts at a life of crime and thrill was his way of getting back at society; a society that had made him suffer and given him no choice. "Taking away" from the rich and the corrupt gave him a sense of control and helped him regain some of his lost freedom; as he cannot physically go around beating his oppressors. He spends most of his time fixing his tools, repairing his worn out or damaged armor, planning his next heist and trimming and watering his bonsai. He prefers to groom them in an informal upright style, this perhaps showcases the remnant piece of the young laid back boy he once was. He is shown to collect rare and priceless items for his own personal collection, ranging from jewelry, paintings, or rare curios of unique historical significance. After his father committed suicide whilst in prison, still serving his sentence, he was shocked and took it upon himself to discover the truth behind the case as he knew his father all too well; knowing that he was a shameless scum, he would never "kill" himself out of shame or guilt. By using his resources of streets and some deductive reasoning, he figured out that his suicide was faked by a cop working for one of the criminal mastermind's put into lock-up recently after he was involved in an alleged terrorist attack. He deduced Sakan's desparity and motivation for killing his father and went out his character by confronting him in his cell during midnight, only to be surprised by Sakan; who had not only ratiocinate and put his identity together but also told him that his "real parents" actually lived in Bosco. After searching and finding about his real parents who abandoned him just a few months after he was born, he refused to back to them or make them aware of his existence. In the end, he concluded that he did not want to be a mere criminal, known for being a pest; he wanted to use his skills to bring rabbles to justice and expose corrupt individuals but above all, he wanted to be a "somebody" instead of a nobody hiding and cowering within shadows. He was finally given his shot at heroism after he met Nova and Scorpius and they together teamed up to do some good. After performing a total clean slate, he showed his willingness to work with the duo and even join a legal guild. He is also one of the few men that understand that crime is born out of desperation and frustration and that no one is born unhinged. Ryūken's also the master of self-discipline. As a former trapeze artist and a street entertainer, Ryūken also thinks of himself as a "performer" and the world as his audience. He is capable of forming friendships with those that have demonstrated they are worthy of his trust, though he still maintains a level of distance from them. He shares a close but professional relationship with his teammates; even trusting them with some of the details of his personal life. Due to being a tight lipped individual, it is nigh-impossible to get information out of him. Though, in what seemed to be a miracle, Nolan Eisold was able to befriend him and the two share an almost fraternal-like brother bond; always watching out for each other and even trusting each other. The duo have presumably bonded of their social invisibility (though in Ryūken's case; he chooses to be invisible), "daddy issues", love for nature, disinterest in direct combat and their moral code. They're also one of the few characters who engage in meditative sessions and at the same time are allured by technology. Ryūken has been often critiqued for being a materialist though this has never been confirmed nor denied by him. History Early Days Circus of Madness The Dark Project Reihai Underground Joining Koma Inu Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Master Acrobat: Even as a child, Ryūken has been fast and acrobatic enough to jump on the top of a moving train and play a game of "Parkour" train with his friend and beat him. He also used basic concept of momentum building to run up a wall and perform a wall flip as an eight year old. Ryūken was extensively trained in flying trapeze, aerial straps, tight rope walking and calisthenics by several other circus performers and by Kohaku himself; who himself was a prodigy acrobat in his younger days. He is only of the few people who can easily pull off a quadruple back flip and acrobatically scale walls and buildings for over an hour without tiring. During one of his "missions", the master thief managed to bypass a high level security system by dodging every single laser and then fluidly moving in between a motion detector laser sequence that changes every 25 seconds. While free-falling, he was also able to flip himself and then continued to slow down his fall using nothing but his acrobatic skills. He was also able to perform a perfect aerial cartwheel while dodging a bullet from a handgun. He has also been observed to be covering vast distances by swinging from one point to another through the use of his grappling hook. He has incredible reflexes and coordination, and when combined with his leaping powers, can seemingly bounce off walls; as if he was a ricocheting bullet. Combined with his agility and reflexes, he was able to kick away a grenade thrown at him and perform consecutive ten back handsprings to increase the distance between him and his enemy. Despite not being classified as a mutate or homo superior, Ryūken flaunts superior acrobatic skills and agility; leading everyone to believe that he is one of the finest human acrobats in the entire world. Peak-Athlete: Ryūken is a top notch level athlete possessing amazing agility, coordination, balance and reflexes. He's not only an accomplished gymnast and acrobat but also a tight rope walker, a juggler, an expert swimmer, a peak level sprinter and free runner. He also seems to be somewhat skilled in mountaineering; including both climbing, camping and hiking, as well as a skilled street fighter and illusionist. Seeing as he has used a cycle/bike as his means of getaway, at least twice, he must also be a good cyclist. Also Kohaku's comment on how Ryūken is naturally gifted must mean that he possesses unnatural athletic skills for someone of his age, race and build. He is obviously superior in speed, explosiveness, power, quickness, and other various athletic abilities than normal human beings. Highly Advanced Physical Conditioning: Due to practically living on the streets and competing with other thieves and street performers for survival as well as his trapeze training and natural athletic skills, Ryūken's body is in excellent condition. By engaging in rigorous physical activities, controlled diet and self-training, Ryūken has achieved a superior metabolism as well as the peak athletic strength and endurance of a human being. Through his intense combat training under Nova and weapons training with Nolan Eisold, his physical skills have received a slight boost. This makes him capable of matching a peak-human in combat. *'Phenomenal Strength': Ryūken possesses the great explosive strength that outclasses the strength of a middle heavy weight lifter and punching force that is slightly greater than the average professional boxer. His exceptional human strength, endurance and agility also allows him to perform several acrobatic maneuvers and even walk on his hands. Like many athletes, he can lift 40 lbs greater than his own body weight and under optimal conditions, lift just over twice his weight; around 355 lbs. As a man with a lean built, athletic body with necessary fat to solid muscle ratio who stands 5'10" tall, Ryūken can easily deliver hits from his legs with a force 1620 lbf or 7206 N behind them; enough to kick down wooden doors and injure humans with normal and peak-human durability. While he relies more on speed and agility than strength, Ryūken has shown incredible strength throughout his life. At his peak, he can dead-lift up to 525 lbs and leg-press 1160 lbs. He can punch through several wooden templates and overpower normal thugs. His strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap and cover a distance of 9.2 meters or 30 feet. 2 inches; after a hitting a decent speed during run. His strength and speed makes him capable of going toe-to-toe with peak-humans and near-metahumans. Through superior intensive weight training and several exercises, he has achieved the strength necessary to lift over three times his own body weight (550 lbs) and hold onto a 6'5" grown man weighing over 245 lbs with just one hand and stop his fall from the edge of a cliff. By properly using physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and strength based exercises, he is able to seemingly simulate some-degree of superhuman strength. Hence, he is capable of easily lifting and hurling human opponents over his head, knocking them out with a single blow, throwing people into walls hard enough to break through them, using a couch set as a weapon and smash through weakened structures, such as old wooden walls with great ease. After joining Koma Inu he is seen exercising by bench pressing a barbel having a total weight of 580 lbs and then perform pull-ups with a heavy weight plates (312 lbs) chained to his dipping belt as well as leg press a massive weight of 1200 lbs. It is also this phenomenal strength combined with agility and resilience that allows him to use the Grappling Hook. *'Nigh-enhanced Speed': Due to playing a game of parkour train with his friend, as a child and always beating him, it can be assumed that Ryūken always had above normal human speed to begin with. He has also been witnessed to be outrunning an officer in his childhood; hinting at his phenomenal speed. After learning the correct running technique, this foot speed allowed him to move from "point A" to "point B" faster than he normally could. Taking his superior motor skills and great bone structure as well as conditioning to his advantage, Ryūken learned to be capable of achieving the speeds of 30 miles per hour and maintain this run for over five and a half minutes; without showing any signs of slowing down. His endurance training later on enabled him to increase this timing by 1 minute and 14 seconds. At his peak, he can run as fast as 32.5 mph and swim as fast as 12.5 knots upstream. Since Ryūken uses the correct sprinting technique as well as complex free running technique while maneuvering, his movement is extremely fluid and unpredictable. This gives him an edge while in combat. His greatest speed/movement feat is perhaps him finishing a 40 yard dash within 2.29 seconds; this means that he was running as fast as 15.97 m/s. However, adrenaline secretion may have been involved in achieving this feat. This would mean that the man can catch up to accelerating vehicles and outmaneuver most of his opponents. *'Great Flexibility': Ryūken as a trapeze and contortionist, is an extremely flexible individual, capable of bend to an amazing degree and fit into extremely small places. He can twist, bend and scrunch to a great degree and even bend his hands and bones pretty easily. *'Peak-Human Agility': Ryūken is acrobatic prodigy and a natural athlete who possess superior agility and bodily coordination and can move assiduously in a very limber manner. His dexterity allows him to move his muscles as graciously and precisely as humanly possible. Ryūken's balance is at the peak of human perfection; this allowed him to become a master of funambulism or the art of tight rope walking, climb rock walls without breaking a sweat, jump over people, scale fences in a fluid way, flip and roll in mid air and even pull off a quadruple back-flip. Ryūken is capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily and even jumping from one rooftop to another and landing in such a manner that it does not attract anyone else's attention. He can easily dodge most attacks, swing from one place to another using his grappling hook, sprint for a great distance, react aptly to his opponent's movement in combat and even land perfectly after being thrown from great heights; using acrobatic maneuvers and parkour rolls. He is also one of the few people who can perform a cartwheel while in mid-air though it takes a considerable effort on his part. His agility combined with his reflexes allowed him to catch an arrow shot at him; traveling with the speed of 340 feet per second. *'Peak-Human Reflexes': With his accelerated nerve rate conduction, ability process data at high speeds, great agility and reaction to stimuli, Ryūken jump out of a sniper's line of fire, dodge knives thrown at him, catch an arrow shot at him and throw a throwing knife and incapacitate his target before the other person could react. Even with his limited knowledge of combat, he was able to disarm a thug and then proceeded to beat him down. His reaction timing is superior to most humans and border on peak-human to nigh-metahuman levels. With his observational power and agility, he can interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. *'Peak-Human Stamina & Endurance': As mentioned by himself, Ryūken has trained his mind and body to adapt to a sleep that lasts no more than four hours a day. His body is so acclimated to his discipline that it can compress a full night's worth of rest into just 3 hours. He also regularly subjects himself to two hour long intensive training and only proceeds to perform his "job"; thievery, after he has had a "good exercise". He also has subjected himself to great endurance building training as well as pain tolerance increasing training. His mental fortitude, physical stamina and skills make him a formidable foe. His mitochondria rich blood and higher metabolic rate grants him a much higher physical energy than normal and allows him to perform physically challenging tasks for over four hours. His body can not only resist the accumulation of fatigue based toxins in his system but can also filter them out at a much higher rate; allowing him to be "as good as new" after a small meal and siesta. *'Honed Senses': Ryūken's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are slightly more advanced. This gives him a better awareness of his surrounds and allows him to detect danger better than most people. It is also very clear that Ryūken as much more advanced and well conditioned vestibular system and dexterity. His sense of touch allows him to sense the changes in air pressure, temperature and perspiration in their immediate environment and respond to it accordingly. *'Exceptional Resilience': Ryūken can take on hits and impacts from enemies much more stronger than himself and not give out. He has a level of resilience that is far greater than most humans. He once fell off two entire floor/storeys (22 feet) of a building after being struck with lightning-magic twice and being blasted out of it's windows; despite this, he was able to walk into a hospital and admit himself. Prestidigitation: Ryūken is amazingly skilled when it comes down to pick pocketing and slight of hand as these abilities were born out of desperation and were necessary for him to survive. He's an expert at removing and confiscating small items without the other person noting. Eidetic Kinesthesia: Ryūken has an unique medical condition known as "eidetic kinesthesia" which is more of a blessing than a curse. His hypercognitive brain and superior memory make him extremely skilled in the process of observation, retention and recall. These actually give rise to a "photographic reflexes" of sorts, which the result of an-automatic response to an impressive physical action and can be subconsciously controlled by him. With these photographic reflexes of his, he can duplicate almost any physical act he sees after seeing it done by someone else only once; with great proficiency. Ryūken can only copy kinesthic actions; that is precise muscle movements, or body movement as a whole. He cannot copy magic or mental abilities. In theory, he can copy virtually any movement after seeing it performed including individual fighting styles and even marksmanship techniques. He can also copy the subtle muscle movements of others so precisely that he can at times do things such as copying another persons voice so precisely as to fool voice recognition tools. His adaptive neurons make it possible for him to assimilate new physical abilities but of course, this assimilation and storage has a finite limit and as such, he can only copy so many skills and movesets. Due to these reflexes, he can do things which border on superhuman levels; as such, by watching someone fight in a movie in fast-forward motion, he can temporarily gain enhanced combat speed as his body tries to mimic that particular "fast-forward" speed. He is able to briefly duplicate the moves at a greatly increased velocity, effectively giving him a limited form of super-speed. However, since his endurance borders on peak-human levels and not enhanced human levels, he cannot keep this up for very long. He has often shown the ability to actually predict an opponent's next move before they make it if he has studied their fighting style enough. Mental Capability Gifted-Intellect: *'Tactical Analysis': *'Escapology': *'Deception': Master of Stealth: His natural skill for thievery, environmental awareness and knowledge of hiding spots make him an expert when it comes down to stealth. He can also suppress his magical power to nigh un-observable levels and sometimes resorts to using a special cloak that does just that for him while also concealing his body odor. He has extraordinary expertise in stealth tactics and is on par with Shin Inari when it comes down to stealth. He is capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. As long as he's using the night and the shadows to his advantage, he can almost get a drop on anyone. He has also learned to move with complete and absolute silence, allowing him to move or position himself in a physically demanding position; such as handing from a ledge, without disturbing anything, making a noise and can even use his stealth skills trail people for several miles though he mostly uses it to sneak into buildings, steal and get out before other's can notice. Indomitable Willpower: Assorted Skills Skilled Street Fighter: Au Fait Martial Artist: *'Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu': *'Shōrinji-kempō': *'Bōjutsu': Master Thief: Master of Disguise ''': Ryūken's a master of disguise and deception; a connoisseur and a compleat of highest degree humanly possible. He is an expert of real-like make-up, physical stunt work, mask masking, deception and voice mimicry. Using his acting skills as well as his knowledge of disguise techniques, he can impersonate or even befool the greatest of detectives. He is a meticulous planner and organizer, and a skilled actor; which only further adds to his success. He also makes use of several stolen off the books, R&D items and magical artifacts to conceal his identity, one who leaves no train behind. He mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 17 years old and learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he turned 20. He has many aliases that he uses to infiltrate the gangs on the street, impersonate cops or just to go undercover in public. He also uses elaborate disguises; each with their own distinct personas, to meet up with his contacts, thus successfully hiding his identity. His photographic reflexes further allow him to copy one's body language and style of talking (by copying throat muscle movements), even using the same pitch and intensity as them while talking. '''Espionage: Ryūken after becoming a legal mage briefly worked as a BCO-12 agent as their agents' identities were compromised this caused them to recruit him and train him briefly. As such, he became adept in espionage and tactical infiltration. This combined with his taste for deception, amazing stealth skills and disguise mastery makes him a dangerous man capable of extraordinary feats. Marksmanship: *'Knife-throwing': *'Firearms': Expert Knife Fighter: Magic Ice Magic Shadow Magic Gyrokinesis Equipment *'Thief's Garb' (衣装の賊, Ishō no Zoku): Ryūken's custom made garb consists of a three layers; following the three layered armor golden rule. Consisting of a light adaptive tunic, an interwoven leather-vectran layer and a thin chain mail layer sandwiched between the leather-vectran layering. The suit provides light protection without being over the top or bulky. The light adaptive tunic grows darker in the presence of ambient light; further concealing his presence. The chain mail is sandwiched between bi-weave leather-vectran layer; which protects against stabbing and slashing weapons as well as strong acids. The leather vectran layer is known for it's high strength, flexibility and thermal stability at high temperatures. The arm and shin guards are made of polyurethane, ballistic nylon and technora and as such are highly bullet and knife resistant. He wears a gore-tex and nylon based lower-face mask that is waterproof and highly breathable along with a hooded cloak, that has been mistaken for a cape. The hooded cloak itself is seemingly made from tyvek and nomex; making it waterproof and heat retardant. The suit also consists of an easy to access belt with pouches that is generally used to hold extra darts, his grappling hook and carry caltrops. His entire outfit, including his light-weight combat boots, have some sort of purpose and are not made of random materials. Each segment of this garb is responsible for making Ryūken such as accomplished thief. Despite the sheer stunning appearance and capabilities, the suit does not make Ryūken invulnerable or completely bulletproof; as it's mainly designed for mobility. This is why Ryūken has several has several replicas of the suit. **'Cloak of Concealment' (隠蔽の外套, Inpei no Gaitō): A specialized hooded cloak made of tyvek and nomex and enhanched with a lining of special ethernano that enables Ryūken to conceal his body odor and magical signature but the catch is, he cannot use high level or heavy magic taxing spells while donning this cloak. The cloak is also has a thick micro-level honey comb structure, thus keeping him warm even in the harshest of weathers. The hood from his cloak along with his lower facemask help him conceal his identity and be the "Master Thief". Also because of the nomex-tyvek composite weave, the cloak does not easily set on fire and has a degradation point of 450 °C; meaning that only fires hotter than that temperature may be capable of setting his cloak on fire; however, since it's fire retardant, once the original source of flame has been removed, the fire will be extinguished on it's own, without causing the wearer any form of discomfort. *'Grappling Hook' (鉤縄放つ, Kaginawa Hanatsu; lit. "Grappling Hook Firer"): The Grappling Hook also known as the Grapnel Launcher (四爪錨ランチャー, Yotsumeikari Ranchā) is a device that is used by both Shin Inari and Ryūken and is very similar to the Remote Claw in it's usage and applications. However, instead of being mainly a weapon for "transportation" to cover vast distances, it is more used as a tool for both combat, disorientation and reaching places out of his normal reach. The first grappling hook he created was an improvised one, made of wood, iron, electromagnets, left over copper wiring and spare tin. The clawed ends were sharpened specifically to grab and pull a target and while much isn't known about it, it actually gave out; due to having obvious speed and weight handling limitations as well as a bad recoil. According to Ryūken, it could barely support 190 lbs and would even cause him discomfort while using it and in his own words, "the thing had a horrible grip to begin on" due to not being ergonomic. The new and improved version of the grappling hook was created by Ryūken just after he turned 19. This new device is more sophisticated and like Shin's grappling hook was described as a "gun-like device used to fire grappling hooks". Having a body made of chromoly steel (chromium-molybdenum steel) and polycaprolactam reinforced with small percentage of titanium carbide, this grapnel gun is much more durable and versatile. He uses it to grapple up to high ledges in order escape, get to his destination, get to rare artifacts out of his reach and grab onto his enemies in order to disrupt their balance and cause them to fall down. The gun fires a stronger grapnel line made of monel which has a density of 8600 kg/m3. The sharpened tri-claws were made of Ferroniobium; having a melting point of 2611°C and a density of 8160 kg/m3, and were also highly ferromagnetic. This made easier for the magnetic-operated motor housing the dual magneto-lacrima core to recoil/retract the claws or pull Ryūken towards them. It can also be used to latch onto a person's limbs or torso, so as to torture them. The volume of the claws alone is 0.0036 meter cube; giving the claw a great mass. The maximum range/length of the line is around 67 feet or 20.42 meters and since it's made of monel and weighs around 148 lbs; due to it's small diameter. However, the gun's body itself weighs 5.2 lbs and the internal motor with dual lacrima core weighs 11 lbs; thus giving the grappling hook a total weight of 193.4 lbs. The grappling line travels at a constant velocity of 19.5 m/s; giving it an acceleration of 195 meter per second square. Seeing how it takes 17200 N to break the bone's of a peak-human in his top conditioning, the force applied on a person using the grappling hook is 15678 N; which is clearly not enough to damage his muscles and bones permanent. Also, since Ryūken only uses the grappling hook after a running headstart means that he does not actually take all of the force exerted on his body by the grappling hook, in fact, he takes only 50% (7839 N) or sometimes even less force directly. The grappling hook is also dual operate as it uses both the magnetic lacrima powered motor and a gas propelling and recoiling system. *'Caltrops' (, ): *'Stun Gun' (,): *'Encrypted Subdermal Device': *'Noisemaker' (騒ぐ, Sawagu): The noisemaker is one of the items or rather gadgets that really showcase Ryūken's genius and mechanical aptitude. These spherical devices are used to lure people and guards into other positions; in order to either grab them by surprise or to distract them. This "Noisemaker" is an one off device that houses a mixture of pressurized methyl-propyl ether and 3-BZ (3-Quinuclidinyl benzilate); making it a powerful incapacitating agent and effective knockout gas. The gas can be released remotely through a remote detonator; however, Ryūken must be within the range of 10 meters to broadcast this magical radio-signal. Though, it's main ability comes from the mini-voice mimicry lacrima embedded into it, that allows Ryūken to create distinct noises. But, due to the style and structure of his garb, the master thief can carry up to only of these devices with him at a time. According to Ryūken, it took him over six months to build the first successful noise maker; after which he pretty much spammed their creation. *'Wrist-mounted Dart Launcher' (手首の上据える毒矢銃, Tekubi no jō Sueru Dokuyajū): Quotes, Trivia and Fun-facts Behind The Scenes= * Ryūken Hyōma was actually meant to be a secret agent and not a thief. * He is actually supposed to be the world's greatest "human" acrobat. **Human being the key word. That is, it is just natural skill and training. No level of magic or chemical enhancement is involved. |-| Trivia= * Ryūken's name is actually a pun on the Chinese words, "Ryū" and "Gen" which rough translate to "Dragon String" or "Dragon Chord". * He is a strong believer in Ignosticism. |-| Quotes by Character= |-| Quotes about Character= |-| Statistics= Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ice Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Thief Category:Koma Inu Mage